Frankish Conflict of the South Atlantic
The Frankish Conflict of the South Atlantic '''(also called '''Frankish Invasion on Patagonia, Frankish Invasion on Buenos Aires, or Patagonian-Frankish Conflict) conflict between two primary contendants, Nova Frankia and Patagonia, and a number of states neighbouring Patagonia that aided in the defense of a third nation affected, Buenos Aires. The Conflict started as a claim on the Tale System and an eventual confrontation in Space that never happened, but turned into an Earth-bound invasion on Buenos Aires, on an unsespecting civilian population and an unprepared government. States involved are the SATO States (Patagonia, Buenos Aires and Mar del Plata), Nova Frankia and other states aiding the SATO, such as Santiago, Córdoba and Chaco-Formosa, and other States aiding the SATO due to the CAS ties such as the Terran Empire and Imperial Esplanade. The conflict escalated as, while the Frankish Kingdom retreated from combat, it left several ammounts of war resources for the self-proclaimed "Queen of Argentina" Fredagund. A later alliance with Salta and the Norht Andes Conference would provide her a platform to launch a second invasion. Prior Situation Patagonia Patagonia and Frankia had held a story of mutual suspicious and agression. At a point Frankia was a part of the Multinational Organization of the ARN, however it left due to internal differences. The Franks later on joined the Laptev Axis, leading to an overall animosity between Patagonia and the Franks. During the ending stages of the ARN-Laptev Conflict, Frankia invaded the Tale System twice, leading to diplomatic tensions. Patagonia then joines the Systems Comonwealth, having a number of internal and external conflicts with a number of States (namely the Drake Passage War). Later on tensions with neighbours and allies appeared as Patagonia expanded through the region and later on had a conflict with Neuquén. Two years passed, and finally Patagonia was able to form the South Atlantic Treaty Organization, joining Buenos Aires and Mar del Plata, while holding styrong ties with Santiago. Buenos Aires Having joined the SATO, Buenos Aires was governed at peace by a stable Triarchy. It military was partially mercenary and partially local voluntaries, and had a high place in the regional diplomacy. Buenos Aires is one of the main pursuers of the respect of the Human Rights Agreements for South America. It had succesfully healed its wounds with Mar del Plata and became Patagonia´s strategic partner in the south Atlantic. SATO The Sato was formed in 15 NE and started to work in 16 NE, weeks prior to the conflict. It had, so far, been at Peace State, and only activated its machinery when the War of Chains started. The War had raged for a week when the attack on Buenos Aires took place, ceasing due to regional presure on Salta. Santiago Santiago had obtained the power hegemony north of the Bueno River, creating a sphere of power that shadows Maule, Arauco, La Serena and Antofagasta. During the War of Chains, La Serena disputed Santiago´s power, and showed that still, Santiago can be challenged. La Serena managed to defend against an invasion than only managed to capture 50 miles of land, however failed in its strike on Santiago. States involved are: Main Contendants: *Patagonia *Nova Frankia Patagonian Allies officially in a State of War *Buenos Aires *Mar del Plata *Santiago *Córdoba *Santa Fe *Mesorgentina *Chaco-Formosa *Terran Empire (Colombia Regional States not in a State of War but moving troops and threatening to join the defense of Buenos Aires: *Mendoza *Neuquén *Arauco *Maule *Santiago del Estero Other States taking diplomatic meassures on Nova Frankia: *Trekylon Rio de la Plata Campaign The Frankish forces came out of FTL over the Rio de la Plata on the lower Earth Athmosphere, bypassing the Patagonian defense systems. The eight Jewels brought quickly engaged the Patagonian ships and launched the invasion on Buenos Aires, a prime target against the SATO. The port answered with artillery and AA artillery. Quickly, frankish forces landed in some districts of downtown Buenos Aires and created some secure landing perimeters. Some civilians were trapped in the cross fire and many (believed to be as much as 25.000) stayed on the area, hidden. Almost immediately, Patagonian Forces moved into Buenos Aires via Mar del Plata. A slower deployment was made by the Mar del Plata Alliance, and within an hour, both armies marched from the south. meanwhile, Buenos Aires organized a pinzer movement to trap the invading force between two forces and destroy it. On sea, Patagonian Naval Forces opened fire on the Jewels, while Buenos Aires did the same from the north. To the north-south crossfire, batteries from Space by the Patagonian Space Navy joined with a huge ammount of power. Weapons used included Nalydian Space Guns and Tarakian Naval Artillery. Air elements also moved in and engaged the escort ships of the Jewels. The Patagonians had overestimated the power of the Jewels the Frankish brought, and four were destroyed within an hour. In the meantime, Commander Fredagund of the Frankish invasion force, commited some executions against local civilians, one of these included the canibalization of a pregnant woman. The event was video taped and quickly published on the internet, causing a massive outrage. This triggered the nearly immediate support from Santiago, Córdoba, Mendoza, Santa Fe and Chaco, as well for the limited support from Maule, Arauco, Neuquén and San Luis. The whole force soon started to arrive to Buenos Aires by the end of the day. By then, Mauricio Macri, Main triarch of Buenos Aires, organized local attacks by militia and remaining military forces, trying to disperse the Frankish defense perimeter. By then, Nova Frankia had declared its intentions to cease hostilities, branding Commander Fredegund as a rebel. Patagonia and other countries kept channels open, but while Frankia ceased sending forces, negotiations were overall fruitless. Over 75 trillion lagrimas are estimated to have been landed by Nova Frankia in war gear by this time, and all of it manned by 500.000 troops loyal to Commander Fredegund. She declared herself "Queen of Argentina", and her soldiers backed the declaration. Later that day, she launched an attack on Buenos Aires lines near the congress, killing Triarch Mauricio Macri. After the slight disarray in defense, Fredagund managed to carry most of its war gear away, and escaped through Córdoba to Salta and the North Andes Confederation. Northern Andes Campaign Fredagund arrived to the Salta City State with a remaining force of 460.000 troops after a series of tactical retreats on Rosario, Rio Cuarto and Santiago del Estero. When she did, she had already contacted the local Gathering for an eventual support. The numbers and power of the Frankish Army were tested to the eyes of the Gathering when the Battle of Salta took place. General Terrancilla of the Esterenean Armed Forces had followed Fredagund with 100.000 troops, and was aided by Buenos Aires with 12.000 lead by Captain Istarabal and 6.000 by Captain Rodendros from Santiago. the combined force of 118.000 troops fought a single division of the army of the Frankish Claimant, made by 120.000 troops. Fredagund commanded its forces in fast maneuvers and managed to divide and destroy all three armies. The victory lead to the alliance with Salta and the Northern Andes Conference, sealed by marriage with Archon Gasta Zupka and blessed by the Gathering, these being religious leaders. They bestowed upon Gasta and Fredagund the National Claim on Argentina and declared a War of Enthronement Soon, the other kings of the Conference rallied to help, while not part of the de jure claim, they recognized Fredagund as an ally. The Saltan Army assaulted Antofagasta and quickly conquered the region, devastated by the War of Chains. Arica and Iquique were now able to march their 50.000 army down south and threaten La Serena to join them. The Chilean combined army of the north now numbered 136.000 troops, plus 45.000 fFredagund detached there. The Three Battles of the Aconcagua meant Santiago had to pull out its Army from Argentina, managing to maintain the border at La Ligua, but unable to aid in the east. the remaining force of the Argentine Kingdom marched against Santiago del Estero, Chaco and Tucumán. Tucumán was a former ally of Salta, and part of the country joined them, the other part resisted for two months in a fierce mountain warfare. Chaco-Formoza was able to resist for a while after combined Patagonian-Buenos Aires forces arrived to help, and only after 5 months of fierce combat King Juan IV fled the country south to Puerto Carrera. Fredagund herself now marche on Cuyo, at the head of an army of nearly 600.000 troops, between Franks, Saltans, North Chileans and Tucumanians. The Cuyo Campaign ended unconclusively, with La Rioja devastated and Fredagund wounded. However, the Argentine Resistance was crippled, as the Franks captured several forts in the mountains, securing the northern Andes on both sides. Second Buenos Aires Campaign Gasta Zupka marched his 250.000 army to Buenos Aires, little before the Cuyan Campaign was over. This lead the Patagonians to counter by opening their eastern wing and not reinforcing the Cuyan front. Buenos Aires was aided by the Mesoargentan Forces, that attacked and harassed Zupka´s army for two weeks before the engagement took place north of Buenos Aires. Overall, Buenos Aires managed to stay defended for three weeks, before Scioli´s Triarchy had to pull back to Mar del Plata. The Campaign included battles in Luján (were the local temple was destroyed), San Isidro, La Boca and Azul. Santiago´s Surrunder and the final push. On December 14th of 16 NE Santiago´s forces communicated the Government of the Confederation that they would break in three days. This pushed the Confederation to seek peace. Fredagund accepted, asking only the recognition of her Kingdom. Santiago´s withdrawal caused a massive moral impact on Patagonia, now the single clear backbone of the resistance. Mendoza was devastated and Córdoba would fall within weeks if attacked. Fredagund knew this, and now recovered, commanded her army to Córdoba, to capture the very heart of Argentina. Patagonia answered sending General Federico Herrera. The Battle of Córdoba was a general engagement that lasted over 5 weeks and included 340.000 Patagonians, 420.000 North Andeans, 137.000 Franks, 500.000 Córdobans (between army and militia) and 35.000 Cuyans. The defeat in Córdoba marked the end of any hope of organized resistance, and soon Mar del Plata yielded when Gasta Zupka marched on Bahía Blanca, Daniel Scioli being captured and executed in the process. Patagonia withdrew to its territory, and the Cuyan Alliance prepared for the comming battle. Soon, Fredagun pushed on to Cuyo, managing to break its army in Hipolito Yrigoyen, north of San Luis. The city was evacuated and the republic undone a week after the battle. Neuquén declared its acceptance of Fredagund, opening its borders to her armies to Patagonia. Soon the Frank army crossed the Negro river and took Bariloche. The invasion was general, and Comodoro Rivadavia was assaulted form the sea by Gasta Zupka. Puerto Carrera was besieged in February 7th of 17 NE. Walter Martinez evacuated two days prior to the Andes, and hid in the ice fields. Fredagund was able to break Puerto Carrera in March 1st. Patagonia was disestablished that day, and an air strike bombed Puerto Rembrandt, the parliamentary city. In the southern edge, indigenous groups already prepared the defense, and some managed to harass the Frankish Army in its march south. In April 5th the Franks entered Punta Arenas, taking the last rebel city. Aftermath A persecution against the families of the leaders of the opposing nations took place, and Camilo Macri, the son of the triarch of Buenos Aires, was executed a year after Buenos Aires was taken. Members of the Beckdorf Family went into hiding, and Diego Kuvic exiled into Santiago, going into hiding from time to time to avoid capture of preasure on the Santiago Confederacy to turn him over to the Franks. Fredagund destroyed most of the Patagonian Cities, Buenos Aires and Córdoba. She also stablished her capital in Bahía Blanca, former Mar del Plata Alliance. A large part of the suviving population of the Patagonians were turned into chimeras, while many of the prisoners pressed into Fredagund´s army. Others were forced to work on her estates and those of the nobility of Franks and Patagonians she stablished. The Chilean City States were spared. Santiago, having recognized the Queen of Argentina, was benefitted with a large trade flow. The Mapuche Royal Family fled the continent, while their cousins in Neuquen would riot from time to time, parts of the population being exterminated each. In time, the Buenos Aires area was repopulated. The Argentine Resistance In 19 NE Emilio Beckdorf was credited with an attack on a convoy carrying Argelio Marquez, Noble lord of Comodoro Rivadavia. Weeks later similar attacks against economic lines and mines followed in Northern Patagonia and Mendoza. Emilio published videos in 21 NE were he claimed himself the leader of the Glaciar Guard. In 20 NE Diego Kuvic was believed to have attacked a small factory in Mendoza, through the use of the Thu´um. The attack was never credited. A number of paramilitary armies were formed in southernmost Patagonia. The Darwin Mountain Range is considered an out-of-control territory, and Tierra del Fuego is, from time to time, taken from Government Control.